


a little bit bad for you

by DizzyRedhead



Series: 600 Follower Giveaway [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Ice Cream, Messy, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: or, where a little bit of spilled ice cream gives Bucky and Steve Ideas





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meleedamage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/gifts).



> Written as part of my 600 follower giveaway for meleedamage, who requested "/Darcy/Steve are my favourite. I'd like them to end up covered in something messy like mud or paint or ice cream." 
> 
> Well, it took a little while for this to gel in my head enough to come out coherent, but I hope you enjoy it!!! 
> 
> (also, bonus Internet points to whoever identifies the source for the title :D)

“Shit,” Darcy says when she notices the drip of ice cream flowing down toward her breasts; the sheets bunched around her waist are no protection, sadly.  Dropping her spoon into the bowl of half-melted Chocolate Therapy, she captures the drop with a fingertip, erasing its path down her chest and popping the finger into her mouth. 

“What?” she says when she looks up to see Bucky and Steve both staring at her. 

Bucky shakes his head slowly, grabbing the bowl before she can pick it back up. “Nothing, doll. Just have a sudden craving for ice cream.”

He lifts the bowl above her chest and Darcy shrinks back onto the pillows as he slowly starts to tip it. “James Buchanan Barnes, don’t you fucking dare! That’s my last bowl of ice cream!”

Her voice rapidly escalates in pitch as the bowl tips further and further, but it doesn’t seem to phase him. She looks at Steve pleadingly, but there’s no help to be found from that quarter. “We’ll buy you more,” he promises, licking his lips as he watches the bowl. “Promise.

“Fine,” she grumbles, bracing herself for the cold on her skin. “But one of you is washing the sheets.”

“Deal,” Bucky says smugly, tipping the bowl enough to send a thin stream of melted ice cream falling on her skin. His aim, unsurprisingly, is impeccable, and soon the thick, sweet liquid coats both of her nipples and he’s pouring a stream down the center of her stomach.

And then she can’t focus on what he’s doing any longer because Steve leans down, licking up the ice cream that’s dripping slowly down her breast. He swirls his tongue in slow, narrowing circles, leaving her squirming with the contrast of his hot tongue and the cold ice cream.

She’s close to begging by the time he closes his mouth over her nipple, sucking at the hard, crinkled bud. Then Bucky starts lapping up the ice cream on her other breast, driving every thought out of her head except  _ yes _ and  _ more _ . 

They lick and suck at her nipples for what feels like forever, holding her down with effortless strength when her hips buck up, searching for more. “Please,” she begs, unable to focus on anything except that she  _ needs  _ to come. “Please, Steve, Bucky--”

“Shhh,” Bucky soothes, lifting his head and kissing her, chocolate flavor lingering on his tongue. “We’ve got you, doll.”

She’s too out of it to pay much attention to what he’s doing until the ice cream lands on her mound, trailing down onto her clit. If it hadn’t been for their hands on her hips, she would have come right off the bed. It’s so cold, and then Bucky’s mouth is there, his tongue circling her clit like he’s determined to find every molecule of the chocolate flavor.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Steve says, sliding a hand up her thigh until he can slip two fingers inside her pussy. He thrusts lazily in and out, lowering his head to lick up the trail of ice cream on her stomach. 

Darcy can feel her legs starting to shake; Bucky’s found the sensitive spot at the base of her clit and is working it mercilessly, alternating flicks of his tongue over it with long sucks on her clit. “Right there,” she moans, threading her fingers through his hair, holding his head in place as her hips move helplessly. “Fuck, Bucky, right there, please, please, please--”

Steve licks over her nipple again, letting her feel just the slightest edge of teeth before he sucks. Darcy loses words, unable to do anything but moan. Their mouths and hands on her drive her higher and higher, impossibly higher until there’s nothing she can do but come, screaming, her hands clenching in Bucky’s hair.

They work her through it, Bucky’s tongue on her clit and Steve’s fingers inside her pussy until she’s shaken her way through a couple of aftershocks, until she’s so sensitive it almost hurts. “Stop, stop,” she begs, using her grip on Bucky’s hair to drag his head up. Not that she could have moved him if he didn’t want to be moved, but it’s the thought that counts. 

“Mmmm,” Bucky says, shit-eating grin firmly in place. “Ice-cream-flavored Darcy.”

“Let me try,” Steve says, pulling him in for a deep, filthy kiss, licking into his mouth like he’s searching out every last bit of her taste. 

Despite having just come so hard she can feel her pulse in her fingertips, Darcy is pretty sure she’d have had to be dead not to feel her arousal building again as she watches them kiss. They’re both gorgeous, all flexing muscles under smooth skin, and she still isn’t quite sure that being with them isn’t some elaborately detailed dream that she’s going to wake up from someday.

Even supersoldiers have to break apart to breathe at some point, though, and eventually they do, their chests heaving. “Delicious,” Steve breathes, his tongue flicking out over his lips.

“Right?” Bucky asks with a smirk. “Might be my best idea ever.”

Darcy manages to get the ice cream bowl before either of them notices. “My turn,” she announces firmly. 

“Sure,” Bucky says easily, stretching out on the bed next to her. “Knock yourself out, doll--” 

He cuts off with a yelp when she pours the ice cream directly onto his cock where it rests, hard and leaking, against his abs. “Jesus  _ fuck _ ,” he swears. “That shit is  _ cold! _ ” 

“Oh, really?” Darcy asks, widening her eyes as she sets the bowl aside. “You don’t say.”

“I do say,” he says through clenched teeth. “So maybe you can get that smart mouth down here and do something about it?”

She cocks her head to the side as if in thought. “I suppose,” she says finally, leaning down to lick a slow stripe up his cock. “Steve? You wanna give me a hand here?”

“Sure,” Steve agrees, settling in next to her and catching a drip with his tongue before starting to lick in earnest.

Bucky’s whole body goes tight under their hands as they painstakingly lick every inch of his cock clean, chasing the trails of ice cream that slide down over his balls and into his groin, tangling their tongues around the crown of his cock. By the time there’s no more trace of ice cream on his skin, only Steve’s strength is keeping him on the bed. 

Darcy takes pity on him, wrapping her hand around the base of his cock and sucking lightly at the head before sliding down until her lips meet her hand. It only takes a few more bobbing motions before he’s gasping out a warning, his words broken as he sucks in air. She just moves faster, swirling her tongue around his cock as she goes. A few seconds later he comes with a groan, bitter-salty liquid mingling with the taste of chocolate in her mouth.

She swallows, lifting her head, only for Steve to pull her into a kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, searching for the taste of Bucky’s come. He groans into her mouth as she slides her hand down to curl around his cock. 

“Poor Steve,” she teases, sliding her hand up and down his shaft. “Everybody gets to come but you.”

“It’s my turn,” he agrees, pulling her down on top of him. “Want you to ride me, sweetheart.”

She smiles, positioning his cock and sinking slowly down until she can’t take him any deeper. “Aye, aye, Captain,” she says, wriggling a little just to enjoy the feeling of him hard and thick inside her. 

“Don’t tease,” Bucky chides, reaching up to flick his thumb over her nipple. He smirks when she can’t help but move, rewarding her with another stroke. “That’s it, doll. Let’s see those pretty tits bouncing.”

Steve’s hands flex on her hips, guiding her to move faster and faster still. His eyes flutter closed, his head thrown back on the pillow, so only Darcy sees when Bucky picks up the bowl and pours the last of the ice cream over Steve’s abs. 

His eyes fly open. “Buck!” he grits out. 

That’s all he has time to say before Bucky dips his head to lick up the sticky liquid, working his way methodically down Steve’s abs, tracing every dip and ridge with his tongue. Steve’s body shakes under her the lower he gets.

Darcy has to close her eyes against the visual, but they fly open again when Bucky’s tongue flickers over the base of Steve’s cock and up onto her clit. Her breath sobs out as she moves, overwhelmed by sensation. The iron grip of Steve’s hands on her hips, the warm, rough texture of Bucky’s tongue on her clit, the hard length of Steve’s cock in her pussy. 

Some part of her mind recognizes the way Steve catches his breath when he’s close to coming and she moves harder, faster, practically slamming herself down onto his cock, but Bucky moves with her effortlessly, following every motion.

In the end, she’s not sure who comes first. But it doesn’t really matter, not when she’s curled between her men, warm and safe and sated, albeit temporarily out of ice cream.

They coax her out of bed and into the shower, rinsing the last stickiness off of their bodies, savoring the simple comfort of touch. Bucky slips out of the bathroom while Steve is carefully toweling her hair dry, and by the time the two of them make it to the bedroom, the enormous bed has been remade with clean sheets.

The next morning, Darcy discovers that the freezer is filled top to bottom with ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a chance to give me a prompt and then wait months for me to finish it? Then you too may want to [follow me on Tumblr](http://dizzy-redhead.tumblr.com)! (I also post pictures of Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan, and whatever else catches my fancy.


End file.
